1 de outubro
Eventos históricos * 331 a.C. — Batalha de Gaugamela, em que Alexandre, o Grande viria a vencer Dario III. * 366 — É eleito o , 37º papa, que sucedeu ao Papa Libério. * 959 — Edgar, o Pacífico torna-se rei de toda a Inglaterra. * 965 — Papa João XIII sucede ao . * 1202 — 480 navios partem de Veneza para a quarta cruzada. * 1273 — Rodolfo I de Habsburgo é eleito Imperador da Alemanha. * 1536 — Casamento de Gustavo I Eriksson, rei da Suécia, com Margarida Leijonhufvud, filha de Erik Abrahamsson Leijonhufvud. * 1553 — Maria Tudor é coroada Rainha da Inglaterra. * 1645 — Combate entre cristãos e turcos perto da cidade de Chania, na ilha de Creta. * 1653 — O Parlamento Russo aceita a anexação da Ucrânia. * 1657 — Primeira apresentação, na cidade de Veneza, Itália, de da ópera em três atos , composta pelo compositor italiano Francesco Cavalli. * 1661 — O iatismo tem a sua primeira apresentação na Inglaterra, numa disputa onde o rei vence o seu irmão . * 1670 — O exército russo derrota os boiardos, exército formado pela aristocracia russa, na . * 1688 — Guilherme III, Príncipe de Orange assume os governos da Irlanda, Inglaterra e da Escócia (como "Guilherme II"). * 1723 — Primeira apresentação em Praga, na atual República Tcheca, da ópera "A Condessa dos Numes", do compositor italiano Antonio Caldara. * 1746 — "Bonnie Prince Charlie" (Carlos Eduardo Stuart), exilado jacobita e pretendente ao trono inglês e da Irlanda, foge da França para a Escócia. * 1752 — Benjamin Franklin realiza a famosa experiência com a pipa, para provar a eletricidade nos raios. * 1768 — Tropas inglesas, comandadas pelo general Thomas Gage desembarcam em Boston. * 1774 — Marquês de Pombal publica decreto que extingue a Inquisição portuguesa. * 1777 — É assinado o Tratado de Santo Ildefonso, entre Portugal e Espanha, com o objetivo de encerrar a disputa pela posse da colônia sul-americana do Sacramento. * 1791 — Primeira sessão da nova Assembleia Legislativa da França. * 1800 — É assinado o Tratado de Santo Ildefonso entre França e Espanha, pelo qual esta entrega a Luisiana à França. * 1814 — Início do Congresso de Viena, onde é redesenhado o mapa político da Europa após o fim das Guerras Napoleónicas. * 1843 — É fundado em Londres o jornal tabloide News of the World. * 1887 — O Baluchistão é anexado pelo Império Britânico. * 1889 — Nagoia e Tokushima recebem estatuto de cidade. * 1890 — O Congresso dos Estados Unidos cria o Parque Nacional de Yosemite. * 1895 — É fundado o jornal gaúcho Correio do Povohttp://jornaltribunadonorte.net/noticias/veja-quais-sao-os-jornais-mais-antigos-do-brasil/. * 1908 — Henry Ford lança o , o primeiro carro popular da história. * 1918 — Primeira Guerra Mundial: o britânico e as tropas do xarife de Meca tomam Damasco, então uma cidade do Império Otomano. * 1925 — Marechal Rondon inicia combate contra os revolucionários do general Isidoro Dias Lopes em Ponta Grossa. * 1944 — Criação do Social Futebol Clube, sediado no município brasileiro de Coronel Fabriciano, estado de Minas Gerais. * 1948 — Primeira tentativa de instalar um estado palestino com a interferência do Egito. * 1949 — Criada a República Popular da China. * 1958 — É oficialmente criada a agência espacial americana, NASA. * 1960 — A bandeira da Nigéria é hasteada oficialmente pela primeira vez. * 1964 — Os japoneses inauguram a sua primeira linha férrea de alta velocidade, ligando Tokio a Osaka (v. história do trem). * 1967 ** Inauguração do sistema de cor analógico SECAM na França. ** Entrada ao serviço do NRP Albacora (S163) na Marinha Portuguesa. * 1970 — A TV Excelsior encerra suas atividades após uma grave crise financeira. * 1971 — O Walt Disney World é inaugurado em Orlando, Flórida. * 1976 — Tomada de posse do primeiro Governo Regional da Madeira, órgão executivo da Região Autónoma da Madeira, Portugal. * 1977 ** Criação do estado do Mato Grosso do Sul. ** Última partida oficial de futebol de Pelé. * 1978 — Independência de Tuvalu. * 1979 — Entidade Zona do canal do Panamá é extinta, como previsto pelos Tratados Torrijos-Carter. * 1992 — Início das transmissões do Cartoon Network. * 1994 — Independência de Palau. * 1995 — Eleições que consagram António Guterres ao cargo de Primeiro-Ministro português. * 1996 — As Grutas de São Vicente são pela primeira vez abertas ao público. * 2003 — Criação da Agência Japonesa de Exploração Aeroespacial. * 2006 — Michael Schumacher vence em Xangai, China, sua última vitória na Fórmula 1. * 2017 — Tiroteio em Las Vegas é o maior ataque da história dos Estados Unidos Nascimentos * 86 a.C. — Salústio, historiador romano (m. 34 a.C.). * 208 — Alexandre Severo, imperador romano (m. 235). * 1207 — Henrique III da Inglaterra (m. 1272). * 1470 — Isabel de Aragão e Castela, filha dos Reis Católicos (m. 1498). * 1492 — Georg Rörer, teólogo luterano alemão. (m. 1557). * 1542 — Álvaro de Mendaña de Neira, explorador e navegador espanhol (m. 1595). * 1620 — Nicolaes Berchem, gravador e pintor de paisagens flamengo (m. 1683). * 1630 — Isaac Barrow, erudito e matemático inglês, mestre de Isaac Newton (m. 1677). * 1644 — Alessandro Stradella, violinista e compositor italiano (m. 1682). * 1685 — Carlos VI, Sacro Imperador Romano-Germânico (m. 1740). * 1754 — Paulo I da Rússia (m. 1801). * 1777 — Luís da Cunha Moreira, 1° barão e Visconde de Cabo Frio (m. 1865). * 1779 — Nathan Appleton, comerciante e político norte-americano (m. 1861). * 1780 — Göran Wahlenberg, botânico e naturalista sueco (m. 1851). * 1832 — Caroline Harrison, professora e primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos (m. 1892). * 1845 — Adolf Oberländer, pintor e caricaturista alemão (m. 1923). * 1847 — Annie Besant, ativista e escritora anglo-indiana (m. 1933). * 1886 — Paul Morgan, ator e comediante austríaco (m. 1938). * 1894 — Edgar Krahn, matemático estoniano (m. 1961). * 1896 **Liaquat Ali Khan, político e jurista paquistanês (m. 1951). **Ted Healy, ator, cantor e compositor norte-americano (m. 1937). * 1903 — Vladimir Horowitz, pianista e compositor ucraniano-americano (m. 1989). * 1910 — Fritz Köberle, médico e cientista austríaco-brasileiro (m. 1983). * 1911 — Geraldo Ferreira Reis, bispo brasileiro (m. 1995). * 1913 — Hélio Gracie, precursor da arte do Jiu-jitsu no Brasil (m. 2009). * 1920 — Walter Matthau, ator e cantor norte-americano (m. 2000). * 1924 **Jimmy Carter, presidente dos Estados Unidos. **William Rehnquist, juiz da Suprema Corte dos Estados Unidos da América (m. 2005). * 1928 **Laurence Harvey, ator norte-americano (m. 1973). **Willy Mairesse, piloto automobilístico belga (m. 1969). * 1930 **Richard Harris, ator irlandês (m. 2002). **Philippe Noiret, ator francês (m. 2006). **Frank Gardner, piloto australiano de automobilismo (m. 2009). * 1934 — Emilio Botín, banqueiro e empresário espanhol (m. 2014). * 1935 — Julie Andrews, atriz britânica. * 1936 **Duncan Edwards, futebolista inglês (m. 1958). **Stella Stevens, atriz, cantora e diretora de cinema norte-americana. * 1942 — Jean-Pierre Jabouille, piloto francês de . * 1943 — Jean-Jacques Annaud. realizador francês. * 1945 — Donny Hathaway, cantor, compositor, produtor musical e pianista norte-americano (m. 1979). * 1947 **Aaron Ciechanover, biólogo israelense. **Mariska Veres, cantora holandesa (Shocking Blue) (m. 2006). * 1949 — André Rieu, maestro, violinista e compositor francês. * 1950 — Randy Quaid, ator norte-americano. * 1952 — Joel Marques, cantor e compositor brasileiro. * 1953 — Klaus Wowereit, político alemão. * 1955 — José Fernando Polozzi, futebolista e treinador de futebol brasileiro. * 1956 — Andrus Ansip, político estoniano. * 1957 — João José Alves Dias, historiador e professor universitário português. * 1958 — Zeta Bosio, baixista da banda argentina Soda Stereo. * 1959 **Rogério Gonçalves, treinador de futebol português. **Youssou N'Dour, cantor, ator e político senegalês. **Serginho Meriti, cantor e compositor brasileiro. * 1961 **Robert Rey, cirurgião plástico brasileiro (naturalizado norte-americano). **Walter Mazzarri, treinador de futebol italiano. * 1963 **Jean-Denis Délétraz, piloto suíço de Fórmula 1. ** Dimitri from Paris, produtor e DJ francês. * 1964 — John Sheridan, futebolista e treinador de futebol irlandês. * 1965 **Ted King, ator norte-americano. **Cindy Margolis, atriz e modelo norte-americana. * 1966 **José "Cuco" Ziganda, futebolista e treinador de futebol espanhol. **George Weah, futebolista e político liberiano. * 1969 — Marcus Stephen, político nauruano. * 1970 — Gaston Taument, futebolista holandês. * 1972 **Jean, futebolista brasileiro. **Danielle Scott, jogadora norte-americana de vôlei. * 1976 **Dora Venter, atriz norte-americana. **Ümit Karan, futebolista turco. **Danielle Bisutti, atriz norte-americana * 1977 — Romero Rodrigues, empresário brasileiro. * 1978 — Paulo Sérgio, futebolista brasileiro. * 1979 **Walewska Oliveira, jogadora brasileira de vôlei. **Curtis Axel, wrestler norte-americano. **Gilberto Martínez Vidal, futebolista costarriquenho. * 1980 **Fernanda Vogel, modelo brasileira (m. 2001). **Bruno Saltor Grau, futebolista espanhol. * 1981 **Júlio Baptista, futebolista brasileiro. **Gaby Mudingayi, futebolista belga. **Haruna Babangida, futebolista nigeriano. * 1982 — Sheena Tosta, atleta norte-americana. * 1983 **Eliseu, futebolista português. **Mohamed Abdelwahab, futebolista egípcio (m. 2006). **Mirko Vučinić, futebolista montenegrino. * 1984 — Bartholomew Ogbeche, futebolista nigeriano. * 1986 **Ricardo Vaz Tê, futebolista português. **Diogo Lemos, ator e cantor português. * 1987 — Ketleyn Quadros, judoca brasileira. * 1988 — Nick Whitaker, ator estadunidense. * 1989 — Guido Falaschi, piloto argentino de automobilismo (m. 2011). * 1990 — Anthony Lopes, futebolista português. * 1991 — Timothée Kolodziejczak, futebolista francês. Mortes * 653 — Chindasvinto, rei dos visigodos (n. 563). * 686 — Temmu, imperador japonês (n. 631). * 959 — Eduíno de Inglaterra (n. 941). * 1040 — Alano III da Bretanha (n. 997). * 1310 — Beatriz de Borgonha, senhora de Bourbon (n. 1258). * 1404 — Papa Bonifácio IX (n. 1356). * 1499 — Marsilio Ficino, médico, filósofo e humanista italiano (n. 1433). * 1500 — John Alcock, literato, arquiteto e cardeal católico inglês (n. 1430). * 1532 — Mabuse, pintor flamengo (n. 1478). * 1570 — Frans Floris, pintor flamengo (n. 1520). * 1574 — Maarten van Heemskerck, pintor e gravador flamengo (n. 1498). * 1585 — Ana da Dinamarca (n. 1532). * 1652 — Jan Asselijn, pintor e desenhista neerlandês (n. 1610). * 1684 — Pierre Corneille, dramaturgo francês (n. 1606). * 1693 — Pedro Abarca, teólogo e historiador espanhol (n. 1619). * 1708 — John Blow, organista e compositor inglês (n. 1649). * 1716 — Giovanni Battista Bassani, compositor, violinista e organista italiano (n. 1657). * 1795 — Robert Bakewell, cientista agrário britânico (n. 1725). * 1814 — Guillaume-Antoine Olivier, naturalista, entomologista, médico e zoólogo francês (n. 1756). * 1833 — Luisa Todi, mezzo-soprano portuguesa (n. 1753). * 1855 — Ernst Dieffenbach, médico, geólogo e pesquisador alemão (n. 1811). * 1873 — Edwin Landseer, pintor britânico (n. 1802). * 2007 — Al Oerter, atleta norte-americano (n. 1936). * 2009 **Otar Chiladze, escritor georgiano (n. 1933). **André-Philippe Futa, político congolês (n. 1943). **Bhandit Rittakol, cineasta, produtor e roteirista tailandês (n. 1951). * 2012 — Eric Hobsbawm, historiador e escritor anglo-egípcio (n. 1917). * 2013 **Giuliano Gemma, ator italiano (n. 1938). **Tom Clancy, escritor estadunidense (n. 1947). Feriados e eventos cíclicos Brasil * Dia do vendedor * Dia do Idoso (lei n° 11.433 de 28 de dezembro de 2006) * Dia do vereador (Instituído pela Lei Federal 7.212/1984) Religioso * Dia de Santa Teresinha * Festival de Fides, deusa da palavra e do destino — Roma Antiga Outros calendários * No calendário romano era o dia das Calendas de outubro. * No calendário litúrgico tem a letra dominical A''' para o dia da semana. ---- ---- 30 de setembro – '''1 de outubro – 2 de outubro – 1 de setembro – 1 de novembro – Todos os dias